


Warning would be nice

by Phoenix_0



Series: MCU [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_0/pseuds/Phoenix_0
Summary: After the mess that was 'civil war', as the media was calling it, it took a long time but everyone is freinds again. Not that its public knowledge.The avengers are welcomed back to the tower where they try to settle into their old routines. Unfortunately, not 10 minutes since tony left them to answer a call three intruders break the peace. But... um... aren't they a bit young to be spies.Or, tony may have forgot to mention he sort of adopted three teenage genius'.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: MCU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690594
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	1. Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if i have missed ant tags or have any spelling errors and i will fix it. This is the start of a serise and probly wont make much sence at first but explinations will come in chapter 2 in a fue days, so enjoy.

As they settled into the sofas in the common room everyone seemed to sigh in relief. It had been a long two years but they were finaly here, finaly home. After the mess that was 'civil war ', as the media was calling it, there was alot of work to go to fix all the broken relationships but they did it. 

Ross was kicked off the council after a psychological evaluation deemed him sociopathic with psychopathic behaviours. It wasn't a shock to anyone that knew the man. So with him gone the accords were amended, input from the UN as well as Tony, T'chala, Rhodey and fue others, some of whom were enhanced, all taken into account.

With this huge step the rogues agreed to sign as long as they were pardoned. Which they were, immediately. Though there was still the issue of inter personal relations between the teem. This was quickly resolved when everyone realised that they all regret their actions and weren't mad at each other though it took a while to come to that conclusion.

With that out of the way, Tony invited them back to the tower with open arms.

Tonys POV

"So... anyone want a drink" I ask as everyone settles in. A chorus of 'please's ' and 'yes's' came at me so I went over to the minni bar and poured everyone's favourite.

"Sorry, I don't know what you like so I gave you the same as Steve. Any preference let me know and I'll make sure to have it in" I say as I pass Bucky his drink . 

He smiles at me but I get no further acknowledgement. I quickly learned that Bucky was actually very shy around everyone except Steve and Natasha. This just made me compare him to a wounded puppy in my head and I couldn't stay mad for long. What happened wasn't his fault, it was hydra's.

Just then my phone rang and peppers name popped up so I quickly excused myself and answered.

Buck's POV

As Tony left, the room was doused in silence, not uncomfortable, actually quite pleasant.

I looked around noticing the minni bar only half stocked, the huge T.V and enough seats to accommodate the whole of mine and steves old apartment building. 

That's when I heard it. Quiet voices, two from what I could hear though i thought i could hear three sets of foot steps, slowly getting closer. Tony hadn't been gone ten minutes and yet already everyone was looking at each other preparing to attack intruders, seen as we were under the impretion that we were the only ones able to get up here.

Being the closest to the door, I got to my feet and prepared to lunge.

Oleanders POV

Me, Peter and Harley were walking down the hall to the common room, debating on the logistics of time travel.

Ofcourse I was staying quiet, finding the quickly escalating debate quite amusing. As the couple got more invested they had blocked me out so there was no point trying to contribute anyway.

At some point Peter had found his way to the ceiling forcing me a Harley to look up and get blinded by the lights every time he was talking.

That's the reason I dont realise the common room isn't empty imidatly and why I'm so shocked when out of no where Harly is pinded to a wall, knife to his throat by a tall, metal armed man who I dont recognize.

Panic shoots through me as I run on instinct and I feel my bones shift and clothes rip. Not two seconds later I have the man on his back, paw to his chest to stop him from getting up and wings spread out around me to make me more threatening.

I snarl in his face revealing my teeth and dont let up eaven as I hear the sounds of guns behind me, trusting peter to take care of it. Which he does from the sound of clattering weapons. 

By this time, Mr metal-arm has recovered and attempts to get up but I just push down harder and hear the cracking of ribs as a result.

With him secured, I slowly let the outside world filter in, having instinctively focused on my target when he started to fight back.

"Olly it's ok, you can let him up, he's a friend" I hear Tony say, which catches my attention as I didn't even know he was in the room.

My head whips around and I stop my growling to look at him when his words finaly click. 'Freind'. I quickly step back and lower my wings and head in submission and apology looking around at Mr Metal-arm as I do.

"That's it sweetheart. Why dont you go change and then comeback so I can make introductions? Hmmm?" He suggests. So I turn around and head off to my bedroom to get dressed,already planning my apology in my head.

Tony POV

Just as my call with pepper finishes up I hear a thump and growling aswell as shouting and metal clattering to the floor. I rush back in to see what's going on only to see Harley plastered to the wall, all the avengers on their feet but weapons webed to the floor, peter with his back to me but looking ready to throw a punch and Olly in hound form pinning, who I assume to be, Bucky to the floor. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I screem causing everyone to look at me except Olly who is still focused on Bucky.

"Hey Tony, mind introducing us so I dont get attacked again?" Harly quipped obviously still a little nervous though his voice seemed to have gotten through to peter who slowly relaxes and goes over to hug him. I glance around and quickly figure out what happened.

"Mind telling us who the kids are Tones? And mind telling your guard dog to get off Buck?" Steave asks, looking worriedly at the pinned soldier.

I glare at Steve for the name but ultimatly just sigh and turn to the pair "Olly it's ok you can let him up he's a friend" I say causing them to turn to face me and drop their defensive position. They slowly back off but still look a little hesitant so I say "That's it sweetheart. Why dont you go change and then comeback so I can make introductions? Hmmm?" Giving them enough time to cool off and sort them selves out with a set of new clothes.

They slowly ploded down the corridor and after I'm sure they are in their room I turn to face everyone else. Nat and Steve had retrieved their weapons from peter, who him self was holding onto Harley for dear life, Sam was helping Bucky to his feet as Wanda and Clint went and sat back down. 

I sighed again and gestured for everyone else to sit. "So I see you've met the rug rats then." I joke, gesturing to the two boys who I'm starting to think are trying to meld together with how close their sitting. Peter dose a small wave without lifting his head from Harley's chest and Harley just keeps his eyes on Bucky.

"Seen as their not introducing themselves, the blond one is Harley and the brunette is Peter." I say looking around at everyone and getting a mixture of 'heys' and 'hi's' in return.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you" I hear Bucky mumble, not needing to hear a name to know who it was directed at. Harley just nodded in response and ducked his head to kiss Peter on the top of his. 

Peter looks up and apologises to Nat and Steve for stealing this weapons to which he gets a couple of nods in return.

The atmosphere is tense as everyone waits for me to explain but I want to wait for Olly to come back.

And like magic, just as I have this thought, they shuffle into the room dressed in sweats and one of my old MIT hoodies. " I'm sorry for cracking you ribs" they mutter quietly, and then come and sit down next to me, tucking into my side.

"And this is Oleander, my kid"


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made and Tony appreciates what he has.

Tony's POV 

Looking around the room, reactions varied from shock (cap, wanda, and Clint) to blank (Nat, Bucky and surprisingly sam).It couldn't have been that much of a shock, it's not like he was the embodiment of virginity, especially in his younger years. 

"Ok, three questions." Clint started finaly shaking him self out of his surprise " one, your that spider man aren't you?" He asked turning to peter but not giving him a chance to answer before moving on. "Two, you have a daughter?" At that I just sighed as I felt Olly curl into me more "No, I have a kid, they're non-binary and if you have an issue with that you can get out now." I said, glaring at each of them in turn.

I could see where the confusion could come from as their small stature, slim shoulders, wide hips and soft jawline makes their appearance lean into the more feminine side. Though the short brown curls, sharp chin and fitted shirt, that in combination with their binder made them look toned, helped lead so much to the masculine side that people often found it easy to not get confused.

At my glare, Clint winced and genuinely look ashamed " Sorry, I assumed and that was rood of me, but moving on. Three, said kid can turn into a massive wolf with wings?" 

Now it was my turn to wince, as I didn't realy know how to explain this one. It's not that I haven't asked, because lord knows I have, but it's obviously a touchy subject so I decided to leave it. 

"Yes they can, no I won't explain it, they can do that when they're ready and I expect you to respect that." I explain pulling them tighter to my side as sit back and relax on the sofa. 

"Hey, kids introduce your selves" I prompt, hoping to move away from this conversation.

Harly just glares at me as peter gets up so he can properly address the people in the room. " H-hi I'm P-Peter, but you already knew that " he laughs blushing " I um I help Mr Stark in the labs mostly, if I'm not there I'm in our room or at school and" he glances at me and I nod for him to continue " y-you were correct in your deduction that I'm spider-man" he finishes. At this point he is beat red and has pressed himself back into Harley's side.

"I'm Harly" he starts not giving them a moment to think about what Peter said, "I'm 17 like this dork. Same as him, I'm always in the lab, in our room or at school and if any of you hurt Peter I will gladly kill you, super heroes or no." He finishes glaring daggers at Steve in particular. 

With that everyone turns to the last kid in the room. "Hi I'm-um-I'm Oleander but you can just call me Olly. I'm non-binary like my dad said so they/them pronouns please, and I'm 16. I'm usually in the lab, gym, my room or kitchen so ..." and with that they trail off looking entirely to uncomfortable for me. 

Quick to pick up the slack of the conversation, "So yeah welcome back to the tower. Your rooms are all in the same place though they may need a bit of dusting." I turn to Bucky " I've put you to the left of Steve, I'm to the right. The rurats are at the end on the right and Olly is next to me so the end on the left." I list quickly, receiving nods and appreciative smiles in return.

Not 5 minutes later everyone is in comfortable conversation, the tv on low for nice background noise. 'This is it ' I think, 'This is my family'.

Stees stomach growls causing everyone to laugh "food anyone?" I ask getting everyone's attention " I heard that shawarma joint has started delivering "


End file.
